Best Friends
by madamefruitcake
Summary: A small festive Galex story involving Luigi's and a karaoke!


Luigi's was busrting with the festive spirit of Christmas when Alex walked in. She surveyed the trattoria seeking Gene and the rest of CID. Gene was sat in the corner on what became 'their' table nursing a large glass of scotch so Alex walked over to the bar, ordered a bottle of Luigi's house 'rubbish', making her way over to Gene. He heard her footsteps and instantly knew who it was, he could sense her eye burning him when she first walked in. Looking up at her, he was astounded at how beautiful she actually looked, she was wearing a red figure-hugging dress which was strapless and ended half way down her thigh. She accessorized with a white trim of fluff around the hem at the bottom and a pair of killer red heels making her legs looks amazing.

Alex sat down at the table and poured them both a glass of wine. "Not joining in with the festivities then Guv?"

"No" he retorted, his eyes constantly on his scotch.

After staring at him over the rim of her wine glass, she knew that he wasn't a big fan of Christmas. She wanted to change his mind, knowing that she wouldn't be able to have a good time herself if she knew Gene wasn't enjoying himself.

"Come on, why don't you like Christmas? Surely you can tell me" she breathed that last part seductively trying to get a reply from him. He looked up and met her eyes, he gave her a small smile and a nod.

Gene extended his hand and picked up the glass of wine bringing it to his lips before gulping a healthy measure. "Doesn't matter Bolly, just as long as ya' enjoy it" looking back down, feeling his barriers falling slightly.

"And how can I enjoy it when my best friend is obviously unhappy" she kept trying to catch his eye, this worked as he looked up, seeming to be perking up slightly.

Coughing a little, he replied "Hmm, best friend ay?"

"Yes Gene" she slid her hand over the table to rest on top of his, smiling at him. Her heart fluttered as he smiled.

"Well, we can't 'ave two misery guts in the corner then can we?" he laughed, earning a giggle from her. It amazed him how easily she could cheer him up just by being there. Of course, there was the fact she was utterly gorgeous but that was only a bonus. He twisted his hand so both their palms were connected, took her hand and lifted her up. Together they walked over to Chris, Ray and Shaz before letting go of her hand.

"Signor Hunt! I have Karaoke! Its'a fun, yes?"

"No, Luigi. It's not fun, it's a load of bollocks" he replied.

"Oh, come on Guv. Just one?" Alex moaned.

"I am not bloody singing!"

Alex took the same tactic as earlier. She moved a little closer to him and rested her hand lightly on his back and whispered into his ear "Please Sir, I'll help you" she pulled back and fluttered her eyelashes at him. At that point, he could not deny her of anything.

"Oh fuck it, go on then. One song mind"

* * *

Luigi gave the responsibility to Shaz for picking a song out for Alex and Gene to sing together. She thought the perfect song for them would be 'Fairytale of New York' by the Pogues. Alex made her way over to Gene, by this time he had consumed numerous amounts of alcohol for 'dutch courage' he said, to annouce they were next up on the karaoke. Neither of them had any idea what song was picked out for them but Alex had a sneeky feeling it would be some mushy romantic song to make them feel awkward. When the music kicked in however, she was right about making them feel awkward but maybe not as romantic as she secretly hoped. She looked at Gene wincing, knowing it was the perfect song and smiled at him in encouragement.

Gene shuffled in embarrassment but held the microphone to his lips and started singing.

"It was Christmas Eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me, won't see another one  
And then he sang a song  
The Rare Old Mountain Dew  
I turned my face away  
And dreamed about you"

On the last line, Alex noticed he sung slightly quieter as if he was nervous about saying the words. She felt a shiver run up her spine when he looked at her as he said them, hoping her meant them and about her.

"Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one  
I've got a feeling  
This year's for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true"

Alex's heart melted, she was so glad Shaz picked out this song. She tried to compose herself as it was her turn to sing. As the more upbeat music kicked it, Luigi's started joining in the singing, whilst clapping along.

"They've got cars big as bars  
They've got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
It's no place for the old"

Alex looked at Gene with hesitance and gently took his hand, not too tightly incase he pulled away

"When you first took my hand  
On a cold Christmas Eve  
You promised me  
Broadway was waiting for me"

Gene smiled at her and squeezed her hand as they both carried on singing their parts correctly.

"You were handsome  
You were pretty  
Queen of New York City  
When the band finished playing  
They howled out for more  
Sinatra was swinging,  
All the drunks they were singing  
We kissed on a corner  
Then danced through the night

The boys of the NYPD choir  
Were singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day

You're a bum  
You're a punk  
You're an old slut on junk  
Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed  
You scumbag, you maggot  
You cheap lousy faggot  
Happy Christmas your arse  
I pray God it's our last"

The music slowed as the restaurant quietened down along with it. Gene and Alex's hands were still firmly embraced together and were facing each other with glistening eyes.

"I could have been someone  
Well so could anyone  
You took my dreams from me  
When I first found you  
I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own  
Can't make it all alone  
I've built my dreams around you"

CID and the rest of Luigi's gave a huge round of applause for them both as they disconnected their hands and made their way back to the bar for a large drink. After ordering drinks they retook their table in the corner.

* * *

Alex's eyes were wide with happiness "You never told me you could sing Gene"

"Many 'idden talents, the Gene Genie 'as, Bolls"

"I bet" she winked at him. Gene's eye balls nearly popped out of his socket as he gulped. _'Did she really just say that? Naaa, she must be 'aving me in the little cock tease'_

"And I bet that you Bolly Knickers, are a filthy tart really", he rested his elbows on the table leaning in towards her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased back, copying his actions and leaning close to him.

"Yes, I would!" he grinned. She couldn't help the huge smile that planted across her face as her eyes sparkled at him. She didn't know what it was that was making her act this way, she was usually pretty good at covering up her feelings for him, maybe it was the season of good will and all that shit. She didn't care, she just wanted him.

"Well, that could be arranged" she replied, finding the table more interesting all of a sudden. She couldn't believe she could be so blatant, AND with Gene who obviously fancied the pants right off her.

"Care to step outside then Alex?" he asked gently. He was still unsure of her true intentions until she met his eye and saw the uncertainty reflecting back in her own eyes. Butterflies were hammering in her chest at the use of her real name, he only did it when he was really pissed off or concerned about her. In this case, it can't have been either.

* * *

After being outside for a couple of minutes, Alex started shivering. Neither of them had actually spoken much yet, it was only Alex watching disapprovingly at Gene while he smoked and she lectured him on the dangers of it.

"Look at ya' woman! You never have worn a decent coat, come to think of it, you could do with a bit o' meat on ya' to keep you warm in this cold weather"

She edged closer to him, placing her palm on his chest "Or maybe I need a big, strong man to keep me warm" she whispered, staring into his eyes.

"I'm sure there are plenty of thatcherite wankers for that Bolls"

"I don't want thatcherite wankers Gene"

"Well what do you want them Mrs Lady Woman?" he stubbed his cigerette out on the floor, still well aware of her hand warming his chest.

"You" she replied simly, standing closer still.

"No can do Bolls, I'm just your 'best friend'" he spat almost bitterly, using his fingers to quote.

Alex leant forward and captured his lips in a gentle but meaningfull kiss. "Best friends don't tend to kiss each other like this Gene" she pulled his head down, both wrapped up in their passionate kiss which was getting more heated as his hands slipped to her waist pulling her incredibly closer. After breaking apart for air he replied "No Alex, I suppose they don't" as he rested his forehead against hers, both smiling to each other.

* * *

**Sorry this is a tad late, I haven't had chance to actually get round and upload it. It's not brilliant but I felt in the festive mood and can't leave Galex out of that! Hope you enjoyed it, only a small one-shot though.**


End file.
